<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Gift by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726198">The Perfect Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw'>deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Cute, F/F, Short &amp; Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2020 | Microfic<br/><i>Brigitte gives Satya a Valentine's Day gift</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brigitte Lindholm/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perfect Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Satya!” Brigitte leapt up from her seat and went jogging out into the hallway, hurrying to catch up to Satya who had passed the doorway moments before and was now well ahead of her. “Satya. Hey, Satya!”</p>
<p>Long black hair sashaying with each movement, Satya glanced over her shoulder with an annoyed expression like she was displeased about being stopped. Then she noticed it was Brigitte calling out to her and she softened considerably. She slowed down and turned around. She didn’t look happy exactly, but she never really did. The obvious displeasure in her expression was definitely gone though.</p>
<p>Satya didn’t really seem to get along with most of the people around here. She had grown disillusioned enough with Vishkar to leave and join Overwatch instead, but there was something about her that still read as being way better than all of this. It would be unlikable if her confidence wasn’t so damn attractive.</p>
<p>“I have something for you,” Brigitte said cheerfully. All at once she began to pat her coveralls. She had so many pockets. Front pockets, back pockets, little pockets like the ones on carpenter pants that she might slide a hammer or other tools into. Nope, nope, nope. “Sorry.” Brigitte flashed a grin. “It’s here somewhere.”</p>
<p>Satya waited patiently, something she likely wouldn’t have done for anyone else</p>
<p>Somewhat embarrassingly, the item she was looking for had been tucked away for safe storage… in her bra. Brigitte must have put it in there before putting her coveralls on. What? It was a great place to store stuff in a pinch!</p>
<p>Brigitte fished it out trying not to blush, suddenly wishing she wasn’t a foot taller than nearly everyone else all the time. Her self-consciousness would be a lot less obvious if she wasn’t so big. “Sorry it’s, uh, so warm,” she said, blushing hotter as she handed her little gift over. Oh, geez. This was not going like she planned it at all.</p>
<p>Satya took it, apparently unconcerned about where it had come from. She looked it over carefully, taking it all in. It was a little scrap of metal, neatly cut into the shape of a heart. The edges were all melted looking, soldered to be smooth and round instead of sharp and jagged. In the center there was a little sketch of a baby cupid with wings and a bow and arrow. It had been etched into the metal with a dremel.</p>
<p>“It’s a scrap I pulled from your arm,” Brigitte explained, feeling the need to fill the silence that was growing between them.</p>
<p>During their first mission together, a shrapnel bomb had gone off way too close to the team for comfort. No one had really been injured, thankfully. At least, nothing Angela couldn’t fix right then and there. Except for Satya.</p>
<p>Brigitte had tried to get in front of her with her shield, but it had all happened so fast. Her prosthetic arm had taken a lot of damage. It protected the rest of her, but thick slices of metal had gotten lodged into the sensitive machinery beneath the outer plating.</p>
<p>They made it through the rest of the mission well enough, even without Satya being able to create a shield generator or teleporter for them. She got in some good hits with her photon projector, though. When they were safely back at base she began the meticulous process of removing the shrapnel and fixing her arm; no small task.</p>
<p>Brigitte had offered to help. She could repair just about anything if it was made of metal. Even complicated stuff like prosthetics and hard light generators. If she just got a look inside, she could usually make sense of it.</p>
<p>Satya wasn’t immediately for the idea. This was her arm after all, she wasn’t going to let just anyone mess with it. There was only so much she could do with one hand, though, so in the end she relented. Brigitte was sensitive and careful and she had the arm fixed up and running better than ever by the time it was done.</p>
<p>Satya had been nice to her ever since. Always watching her back on missions, and way more patient with her than she was with anyone else. It gave Brigitte this warm and fuzzy feeling deep in the pit of her stomach to know that the girl who hated everyone else actually, kinda liked her.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like she liked this gift very much. It wasn’t like Brigitte could get flowers delivered to a technically defunct old Overwatch base. She certainly wasn’t going to try and bake anything either. Oh, no. Not unless she wanted to set an oven on fire. This was the best she could do with what she had.</p>
<p>“I, um.” Again, Brigitte felt the need to fill the silence but she had no idea what to say.</p>
<p>That’s when she noticed the color rising in Satya’s face. A dusky, dark red blush. She flushed all over staring down at the little metal medallion. “You made this?” She asked, somewhat incredulous.</p>
<p>Brigitte laughed and scratched the back of her head, just under her high ponytail. “I mean. Yeah.”</p>
<p>“No one’s ever made me something before.”</p>
<p>“What? Are you kidding?” Brigitte laughed again. “You’re so beautiful, I bet people are usually falling all over themselves to give you flowers and candies and stuff.”</p>
<p>“Well. Yes. Of course they are,” Satya replied matter-of-factly, speaking as someone who had absolutely thrown away Valentine’s cards and gifts because there were just too many and what was she supposed to do with it all? “But no one has ever <em>made</em> me something.”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Brigitte smiled. No, beamed. She got a fluttery, happy feeling in her stomach. Her gift wasn’t the most expensive, but it was perfect anyway. So perfect it made Satya blush. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Satya's rosy red cheek. </p>
<p>“Happy Valentine’s Day.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round<br/>send requests or prompts ➝ <a href="https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch">here</a><br/>femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ <a href="https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20">here</a><br/>follow me on twitter ➝ <a href="https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx">here</a><br/>thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>